Azules, siempre azules
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: A lo largo de su vida, Megurine Luka siempre fue cuestionada de diferentes formas. Una pregunta le es soltada inesperadamente "¿Por qué azules?" su respuesta "porque así me gustan".


**HOLA! xDD yo después de... no se, un milenio (?) bueno :c creo que nadie me recordará, pero acabo de culminar este pequeño One-shot nwn y me dije "por qué no subirlo al fanfiction?" y buen aqui está, sinceramente tenía mucho rato sin escribir, soy de esas que les da su momento y luego es esfuma dejandome con ganas de seguir pero pues, así esta la cosa uwu, espero que les guste! se que no soy muy conocida por aquí! (ya que casi no subo mis trabajos) pero un aporte es un granito de arena :3! saludos pechochos nwn.**

******~~Azules, siempre azules~~**

* * *

― _¿Por qué azules?_

― _Así me gustan. Para mí, son del color de la perfección._

* * *

A lo largo de su vida, Megurine Luka siempre fue cuestionada de diferentes formas. La mayoría, iba en continuo a la autenticidad de su larga cabellera, ¿cómo era posible poseer una melena de ese tono? ella simplemente sonreía y se encogía de hombros, ni ella misma lo sabía.

Su codiciado y admirable cuerpo era la crítica de muchos, pues la idol aseguraba no realizar algún tipo de ejercicio físico para conservarse de ese modo. Sin embargo, ella nunca reveló haber hecho algo en especial, sencillamente no se dejaba influir por la comida rica en grasas.

― _Uno controla la alimentación, no la comida a uno._

Y con ello, daba por finalizada su respuesta.

Cierto día, un par de reporteros la interceptó a las afueras del gran centro comercial con claro signo de interrogarla, ambos se acercaron velozmente, y en cuestión de minutos, Luka se vio interrumpida en el estacionamiento por un par de cámaras y micrófonos.

― ¡Disculpe señorita Megurine! ¡Quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas! ― exclamó uno de ellos.

La joven viró sus ojos al par de hombres y chasqueó su lengua en disgusto. Era la tercera vez en el día que eso sucedía.

― ¿Ustedes? ― preguntó examinando detalladamente sus rostros, los cuales, le resultaban abatidamente familiares ― ¿qué más quieren saber sobre mí? ― se cruzó de brazos doblando su entrecejo.

El dúo se miró entre sí con un poco de vergüenza.

― Lamentamos molestarla _casi _todo el tiempo, pero, nuestro jefe nos asignó obtener información exclusivamente sobre usted ― dijo con pena agachando la mirada.

Luka se golpeó levemente el rostro con una de sus manos claramente fastidiada.

― ¡Pero ya saben todo sobre mí! no se qué más quieren ― comentó harta ― si creen que puede haber algo _más _acerca de mi, adelante.

El pánico acicaló su par de rostros avivadamente; mientras que la ansiedad, les recorría todo el cuerpo llegando con un ligero espasmo al cerebro, en donde sus mentes, fueron estimuladas a improvisar algo que costara su valioso tiempo. Ellos sabían que la chica era una celebridad en toda la extensión de la palabra, y como una de ellas, a ciencia cierta podían deducir que no le gustaría perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Tras recapitular el escenario, una pregunta se formuló ágilmente en la del reportero más joven.

― Sus uñas… ― dijo vagamente clavando la mirada a la mano derecha de ella― ¿por qué se las pinta de color azul? ― cuestionó mientras posicionaba temblorosamente la rejilla del micrófono cerca de los labios de ella.

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron en asombro al igual que su boca, debía admitir que nadie, _hasta ahora, _había discutido algo diferente que no fuera el _color _de su cabello. No obstante, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente al contestar interiormente a aquella cuestión.

― Así me gustan ― contestó cortadamente estrujando ligeramente las bolsas que sostenía con ambas manos.

El micrófono desertó unos centímetros de los labios de Luka volviendo a los de su propietario.

― Es, ¿todo lo que puede decir? ― indagó él.

― Si, es todo ― indicó antes de ingresar al interior de su auto.

Ya estando dentro, acomodó sus compras y huyó dejando una espesa nube de polvo sobre el asfalto empapando de tierra el atuendo de los periodistas.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Luka no pudo evitar ruborizarse atrozmente al recordar él por qué sus uñas siempre iban de ese color.

* * *

_Hace unos cuantos meses…_

Como cualquier día de descanso, los integrantes de la casa Vocaloid se preparaban para una tarde de actividades y diversión. Todos, exceptuando a Neru y Haku, se encontraban en la sala discutiendo sobre su alegre tarde.

― Yo opino que hagamos un picnic ― comentó el joven Kaito festivamente.

― Tu siempre quieres ir de picnic para ver a las chicas que corren por el parque ― dijo Len con tono desaprobatorio.

El joven se levantó bruscamente de su asiento notoriamente nervioso.

― ¡N-no es cierto! ― pronunció efusivamente en su defensa.

― Es cierto ― atestiguó Rin.

― Calma chicos calma ― dijo Meiko queriendo tranquilizar la situación.

Todos se miraron entre sí sonriendo de medio lado. Ellos sabían que lo que decía el pequeño rubio era verdad. Kaito amaba admirar el cuerpo de las mujeres en ropa deportiva, por lo que todos lo asociaban con un fetiche adicional al de comer helado. Sin embargo, cada que eso pasaba, siempre terminaba golpeado o insultado por las mujeres que acosaba visualmente, por lo que también deducían que podía tener algunos deseos masoquistas muy dentro de él.

― ¡El picnic suena bien! ― exclamó Miku sonriendo con el puño derecho al aire teniendo así la indisoluble atención del grupo.

― Lo siento, no creo poder ir con ustedes el día de hoy― interrumpió Luka serenamente―, francamente no tengo el ánimo de salir ― finalizó suspirando antes de levantarse de su lugar.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí algo indiferentes. Sinceramente, la joven Megurine se caracterizaba por su personalidad antisocial. Casi la totalidad de las veces, se excusaba con algún pretexto evasivo obteniendo de esa forma su escape, pero Miku notoriamente no lo había aceptado en esta ocasión.

Ya había evadido dos veces continuas el pasar tiempo de caridad con ellos, no lo permitiría una más.

― ¿Por qué no quieres venir con nosotros, Luka? ― pugnó firmemente sin dejar de mirarla justo a los ojos.

Las extremidades de la chica temblaron al escuchar sus palabras imaginando lo que se avecinaba. Ciertamente la pequeña diva era la más apegada a ella, casi siempre la acompañaba cuando ella necesitaba algún cambio de guarda ropa o necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo emocional. Había algo más dentro del corazón de hielo de la chica Megurine, algo que sólo la voz y compañía de Miku podían lograr despertar, y que nuestra peli rosa, no había podido descifrar hasta ahora.

― No me siento bien, es todo.

Después de escuchar su contestación, las mejillas de Miku se inflaron dócilmente claramente inconforme. A tal acto, Luka se sonrojó y con ello desvió su mirada de la de ella. La peli aqua podía llegar a ser muy terca e insistente a veces y eso provocaba que riñeran cual pareja de casados, cosa que a la mayor le revolvía su estomago en un sinfín de emociones que no podría explicar, lo único que había descubierto, es que odiaba estar peleada con ella.

― Me voy a mi cuarto― dijo antes de encaminarse por el pasillo desapareciendo de sus vistas. No quería iniciar alguna discusión que perjudicara a ambas.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia por algunos minutos acompañado por un sigiloso "Gee" que emitían los labios de Miku, quien no despegaba su vista de aquel pasaje por donde Luka había transitado. Ella no era nada estúpida, algo pasaba, y lo averiguaría lo más pronto posible.

El resto del grupo sólo se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir con las opciones para esa tarde. No era que no les importara, sino que siempre hablaban de sus problemas entre ellas solas, y sentían que no necesitaban algún "empujón" extra para volver a hablarse, además de que no había situación en la que no salieran nuevamente perdonadas una por la otra.

Ah, eso era una hermandad de primera, o ¿no?

― Bueno, lo hemos decidido, iremos de picnic por mayoría de votos― dijo la castaña aspirando a un nuevo aire entre ellos, ya que la tensión se sentía latente tras las huida de Luka.

De pronto, como si el viento hablara, Miku sintió un cosquilleo dentro de su oreja izquierda que claramente susurraba "ve con ella". A esto, dio un salto al frente claramente espantada, percatándose de que no era lo que ella pensaba, sino que Rin se había acercado lo suficiente para hablarle al oído.

― ¿Qué rayos? ― preguntó encarando una de sus cejas y tapando parte de su rostro con ambas manos.

― Estabas más ida― comentó burlonamente la gemela― ni siquiera escuchaste lo que dijimos.

― ¿Q-qué, qué decidieron?

― Iremos de picnic Miku, si quieres puedes quedarte a hacerle compañía a la señorita gruñona Megurine― dijo entre risas Meiko mientras la tomaba de sus hombros, y le daba la vuelta dejándola con la vista al frente mirando al pasillo.

La pequeña catalogaba la tenue presión en su espalda como un abrazo animoso; los susurros de Rin como un golpe de aliento y las sonrisas del resto como una seña de aprobación de que no importaba que, siempre la apoyarían.

Aun con todo eso de su parte, ella se quedó estática y pensante; ellos querían ir de picnic y ella quería ser partícipe de eso, ¿pero cómo? su mente se encontraba en una guerra nupcial en donde una parte ansiaba ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y divertirse, y la otra quedarse a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo con la reina de hielo. Debía decidir correctamente, así que puso las cartas sobre la mesa dentro de sus pensamientos; las salidas con sus amigos eran continuas, el hablar con Luka también lo era, pero quizás en estos momentos necesitaba de ella para algún conflicto interno que la hostigaba, o tal vez no y haya sido sólo su imaginación, de cualquier forma, Meiko y el resto le daban cabida a quedarse, entonces, la única del problema era ella misma ¿qué era lo que quería? ¿Parrandear? Sí, pero ¿y si su mejor amiga la necesitaba?

― Está bien, me quedaré e iré a ver a Luka― decidió finalmente sonriéndole a sus amigos.

Llevaba en promedio diez minutos extasiándose por el paisaje desde su ventana, a pesar de ser un día totalmente soleado, a ella le parecía un día de esos de lluvia, radicalmente grises, en donde los ánimos decaían abruptamente y sólo querías estar en cama o mirar televisión. Pero eso para ella no tenía sentido alguno, si su pericia se encontraba rondando factiblemente en un lugar sumamente ajeno a su persona.

¿Por qué no había querido ir de paseo con ellos? por más que batía, no encontraba la respuesta. Y lo peor de todo, es que no era la primera vez que sentía ese porrazo dentro de ella, normalmente sucedía con regularidad y eso comenzaba a preocuparla. Ella no quería ser la causa de que todo se arruinara, ¿pero qué podía hacer? se sentía sumamente extraña con respecto a cierta cercanía de dos personas. Kaito y Miku.

Cuando todos se salían a entretener, el chico no pasaba más que al lado de su amiga, y eso, la incomodaba; si, ella concebía que una fuerte llamarada nacía muy dentro de su ser, y a pesar de sentir la sangre caminar por sus venas y el calor invadirla, transpiraba frio. Jamás se pregunto el porqué se sentía de esa manera, creía que era algo normal, pero últimamente eso ya le pasaba la cuenta y la ponía triste o de mal genio.

Un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios mientras desviaba desanimada su mirada a otro punto dentro de su habitación; lo que no se espero, es que cierta chica en quien pesaba, se encontraba parada en el marco su puerta mirándola fijamente. Con ello, tragó saliva y como reflejo se levantó repentinamente ganando un ligero dolor en sus piernas.

Lo había hecho demasiado rápido.

― ¿Miku? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó incrédula.

Sus miradas chocaron prontamente al salir del trance anímico respectivamente de cada una de ellas. Después, la más pequeña entró cerrando la puerta lentamente y con una media sonrisa respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Una fuerte sacudida inundó el corazón de Luka escindiendo el aire que inhalaba.

― Si― respondió apretando un poco su mandíbula ― no te preocupes por mí, no tengo nada.

Los pies le pararon en seco helando su cuerpo en un sentimiento arrebatador, en donde su astucia, había quedado fuera de lugar. Había olvidado lo mucho que rivalizaba, antes de que su amiga decidiera decirle algún problema que tuviera. Siempre era lo mismo, la peli rosa era una persona bastante cerrada a sus problemas y ni el mismo demonio la hacía hablar tan fácilmente sobre ellos.

― ¿No deberías estar con los demás? ― comentó en voz baja.

― Decidí venir a ver que te había pasado.

― No me pasa nada Miku, puedes retirarte e ir con ellos, no quiero molestarte.

La aludida levantó su rostro riéndose curvadamente. Ya había predicho antes de entrar a su habitación cada una de sus palabras, ah que la conocía bastante bien ¿verdad? ¿y qué era eso de "molestarla"? ¡que no la joda! Además, ¿a quien quería engañar?, ella misma se había contradicho al decir que no pasaba "nada" y que no pretendía "molestarla".

― Está bien, me largo― musitó con claro signo de salir por la puerta.

No entendía el por qué, pero eso le hacía doler su pecho hundiéndolo en una profunda depresión, su garganta se ataba con un fuerte nudo produciéndole un fuerte dolor de anginas cortándole el flujo de saliva y dejándola sin habla. Odiaba en cierta forma el cómo era, sólo quería ayudarla y ella terminaba por apartarla sin sentido alguno, pero no la malinterpreten, el estar con Miku le producía bienestar, comodidad y alegría, pero por otra parte, el no estarlo le provocaba totalmente lo contrario, y eso, la tenia enloquecida, aterrorizada y sobrecogida. Se sentía muy dependiente de su amiga, jamás imaginó que eso sucedería con el paso del tiempo, puesto que no era lo único que ocurría, muy interiormente, la necesitaba.

¿Y como había comenzado todo? Fácil, la peli aqua era una persona totalmente diferente a ella, alegre, risueña, algo terca y audaz, pero bastante insistente, la conclusión que tenia, es que su obstinación por estar con ella había culminado en lo que se reflejaba en el hoy.

Ah, eres una lindura pequeña.

― Miku, no te enojes conmigo― pronunció con dificultad por la falta de oxígeno.

Su espalda no le decía mucho sobre su respuesta, pues Miku se encontraba con la mirada frente a la puerta mientras acariciaba con indecisión la vasta perilla color metálica. No quería girarse, mirarla en ese estado sólo le provocaba abrazarla, y eso, haría que todo su valor y sentencia se fuera al caño. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso? ¿Por qué tanta reacción entre ambas? Eran como un par de elementos químicos que al unirse detonaban violentamente, y después de ello, la masa descendía dejando una pulcra combinación que embellecía y derivaba un color sumamente extraño y armonioso.

El sonido estridente con un "clic" estalló en el sigilo entre ambas. Miku había girado la perilla, y estaba dispuesta a salir, si no fuera porque su cuerpo se vio privado del movimiento por un fuerte agarre desde su cintura.

Pudo sentir un aroma semejado a las fresas envolver todo su cuerpo; cientos de hebras rosadas cubrían parte de sus brazos y su ropa era apretada vagamente arrugándose con firmeza. El estar en esa posición le manifestaba tranquilidad y agobio. Era algo extraño entre las dos. La mayoría de las veces, escenas como esas cambiaban rotundamente la situación, dejando su "cercanía" a mucho que pensar para quien estuviera presenciando tal acto, pero para ellas, era sólo una pequeña muestra de su afecto, un minúscula parte de lo agradecidas que estaban por tenerse mutuamente.

Sus almas se acoplaban en unión, y sus pechos ascendían y descendían al mismo ritmo.

―No te enojes conmigo, por favor― susurró apenas en un soplo cerca de su rostro.

Los sumisos pómulos de la pequeña se colorearon tenuemente de un rojo cálido. Esa sensación le suministraba calor, si, calor.

― Está bien Luka―tomó un poco de aire―, no te preocupes― dijo tragando pesadamente por el fervor que crecía.

―Gracias― murmuró notablemente yacida en sus propias emociones, pero claro, no todo es para siempre.

― ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa?

Y así, la atmósfera para Luka cambió cayendo a la cruda realidad en donde el miedo comenzó a amenazarla.

¿Qué decir? Indudablemente se había olvidado de la razón principal por la que su amiga se encontraba en su morada.

―De acuerdo― dijo recargando un poco su rostro en el hombro de ella― te explicaré que me pasa.

Una expresión sincera adornó el rostro el Miku, que cabezota podía ser a veces, pero hablando con la verdad, le encantaba sentir a Luka cerca, de ese modo, todo desaparecía como por arte de magia y sólo eran ellas dos, algo que describía como insólito y clandestino por parte de su amiga, ya que le despojaba de su destreza para pensar llevándosela muy lejos y sumergiéndola en un infierno que le quemaba hasta la punta de las orejas.

―Me alegra que me dirás que pasa― dijo apacible mientras que con hastío desenganchaba los brazos de ella de su cintura. No hubiera querido apartarse, pero su cuerpo se lo exigía.

Estando de frente, Luka pudo notar un brillo extraordinario y exquisito en los ojos de Miku; destellaban puramente una tibieza que le recorrió la espinilla dorsal y le sedujo sus mejillas encendiendo su rostro con ímpetu.

_Que ganas de volverla a abrazar_― pensó muy dentro de ella. Después rió a su pensamiento.

― Ven, quiero que te sientes― le dijo la peli rosa tomando una de sus manos sentándola en la orilla de la cama.

Un claro signo de interrogación ataviaba la cabeza de la menor, ¿de qué se había reído? ¿De ella?

―Bien―se sentó en una de las sillas justo enfrente de ella mirándola firmemente―, por donde comenzar…― se preguntó así misma tomando con sus dedos parte de su barbilla.

Luka jamás había sido buena para expresar sus atavíos, eso Miku lo sabía, cuando algo comenzaba a incomodarle era tan obvio saberlo, pero era muy difícil de explicar por parte de ella, y muy en el fondo, tal vez la peli aqua sabía que era lo que pasaba; últimamente había percibido un aura no muy amigable para con el hombre de la casa, Kaito, y por alguna déspota razón eso no la ponía a ella de muy buen humor.

Miku sentía que Luka podía estar desarrollando emociones y pensamientos negativos hacia el peli azul, y todo le echaba en cara que era su culpa. Si, su culpa, ¿Por qué? porque ella había estado muy apegada a él a propósito; necesitaba poner su cabeza en orden con respecto a lo que su compañera le hacía sentir, y había tratado de "experimentar" si funcionaba con cualquier otro allegado a ella, pero claro, no tuvo éxito alguno. Que tonta se sintió en aquellos días, tratando de saber si podía sentir lo mismo por alguna otra persona que no fuera ella.

Cuando la peli rosa estuvo a punto de decir algo, Miku le calló tapando inocentemente sus labios con su dedo índice.

― Es, ¿sobre Kaito? ― cuestionó al fin sintiendo una excitación azorante recorrer su cuerpo por el aliento que chocaba contra su mano.

La chica abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida, ¿Cómo rayos hacia eso? Siempre le tomaba de sorpresa lo mucho que podía llegar a saber de algunas situaciones, pero claro, no es como si ella no fuera un libro abierto en cuanto a sus cambios repentinos pero, eso le tenía intrigada desde que comenzó a abrir su corazón a la joven diva.

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó incitando una respuesta y tomando delicadamente por la muñeca el brazo de Miku. Le gustaba sentir esos roces que tenia con ella, por ello no querida dejar de sentir la incandescencia de sus dedos sobre su desapacible piel.

― ¿Olvidas que soy tu conciencia?― bromeó riendo mientras zarandeaba su brazo saliendo del agarre y tocando un costado de su rostro― Tu ánimo cambió porque yo estuve de acuerdo de ir de picnic al igual de Kaito, ¿no es verdad?

Y nuevamente, la intriga azotaba la mente de Luka, aunque, para ser honestos, a ella ya no le hacía gracia que la pequeña supiera que pasaba por su mente, ¿Por qué? porque era otra de las cosas por las que Luka sentía el miedo carcomerla; es decir, tener a alguien que sepa que es lo que piensas no es nada divertido a menos que Miku estuviera jugando con sus emociones a propósito, pero eso era nulo, ¿o no?

―Deja las bromas Miku, ¿Cómo?― insistió mirándola seria.

Los ojos de la peli aqua se cerraron instantáneamente y con voz clara le dijo.

―Es… es porque tu sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así?

¿Lo mismo que ella? ¿Qué era lo mismo?

― Sientes la alegría recorrer tu cuerpo cuando hablas conmigo, sientes energía con tan sólo una palabra animosa de mi parte; tu mente se bloquea y sientes que todo lo que tiene importancia ya no la tiene, es como si caminaras descalza sobre suaves nubes, y tu corazón comienza a latir desbocadamente mientras que tu cuerpo provee un calor que revuelve tu estómago, y te hace sentir que con cualquier roce que te dé estarás bien―sintió su voz ceder durante su ilustración, ya que tuvo que enfocarse en sí misma para describir aquello, lo cual, había repercutido en todo su cuerpo estremeciéndolo y atestándolo de todo esa pasión que desbordaban sus palabras.

Luka no se quedó atrás y con impaciencia dejó que sus turbios sentimientos la recorrieran. Después expresó.

―Y unas ganas inmensas de…― no pudo terminar, ya que Miku se había lanzado a sus brazos impactando sus labios contra los de ella.

* * *

La luz roja la tenia aparcando hacía apenas alrededor de un minuto; sus manos al volante temblaban y sudaban con cada recuerdo que tenía dentro de su mente de aquel trascendente día.

Una torpe sonrisa yacía en sus labios inmortalizando aquel suceso en callo de piedra, nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran idénticos a los de Miku, lo único que deliberó, es que había descubierto, con ayuda de ella, lo que realmente sentían recíprocamente y agradeció que sus compañeros le hayan animado a quedarse a hablar con ella sobre lo que le inquietaba.

Ah, el amor la traía realmente en las nubes.

―Nubes, nubes…. ― susurró calmadamente ruborizándose y mirando de reojo el color azul cielo de sus uñas.

Ah, es la exquisitez y el matiz que inunda mi vista cuando estoy contigo amor. El cielo jamás había sido parte de mi vida, hasta que estuviste conmigo desde aquel instante.

* * *

El afable cuerpo de la pequeña removió un poco la silla de su lugar haciéndola retroceder; el impacto había sido algo repentino que no le dio tiempo a la peli rosa de estar preparada, y terminó por caer de espaldas junto con ella hasta chocar con la cerámica que adornaba el piso de su cuarto, pero ello no había privado aquel suave contacto. Ambas recorrían la boca de la otra a su antojo impregnando sus dulces aromas entre jadeos y caricias que fueron subiendo rápidamente de tono. Ninguna de las dos quería pensar, simplemente querían probar hasta donde llegaban sus sentimientos.

Miku inexperta mordió voluntariamente el labio inferior de su compañera arrancándole un par de gemidos a esta. Luka no se quedó estática, y con sus manos, comenzó a merodear por debajo de la falda de ella apretando sutilmente sus muslos, rasguñándole un poco los mismos y acariciando parte de sus glúteos.

El calor empañó sus vistas pidiendo seguir para quemar aquello que indudablemente las dos habían querido desde tiempo atrás, para alguien puede ser apresurado, pero para ellas era un recinto situado en el paraíso. Tanto quererse y tanto congeniar para por fin aclarar con tan sólo un vistazo interior el remolino que se creó en sus corazones hace tiempo.

A Luka le ardía la piel, y una tenue presión consumía su cordura, era como tener calentura pero con ligeros espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo. En un movimiento rápido, cambio de lugar sentándose en el acalorado vientre de su niña.

―Te ves, increíble Miku― comentó recorriendo con su vista la digna imagen de ella. Era absolutamente pulcra, el cabello alborotado, su rostro enrojecido, su respiración agitada, su pecho semi descubierto y sus labios rodeados de una luminosidad creada por la combinación de sus bocas. Ah, ¡que hermosura!

Con impaciencia, llevó su cuerpo a presionarse solidariamente contra el de ella mientras que con sus manos tomaba su rostro y lo alzaba teniendo a merced su blanco cuello recorriendo con besos y mordidas a todo lo largo de este.

Existía la comida perfecta, ¿su nombre? Miku Hatsune, la cual, sentía palpitaciones en cada parte de su cuerpo, y eso le encantaba.

Con astucia, Miku logró introducir sus finos dedos dentro de la blusa de su compañera acariciando su fino y plano vientre que carbonizaba el táctil de sus yemas, claro que tuvo que luchar contra su cuerpo que cada vez se fundía más con su ropa. El sudor comenzaba a molestarle y su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle alguna forma de ventilación. Oh… eso sería algo problemático, ¿o no? ¡Pero que importaba!

― Luka, quiero que me toques…― susurró atrevidamente al oído de ella.

¿Qué quiere qué? …¿yo? ¿tocarla? …su corazón se paró súbitamente cortándole el cuerpo de golpe y violentamente encerrarla en el mismísimo averno; pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, empezó a sentir un suave masaje por encima de su ropa interior, al parecer el muslo de su compañera quería incitarla aún más y Luka no le daría oportunidad de escapar, no señor, ella emprendió esto, ahora le hará apagar la mecha que encendió.

Rápidamente, la peli rosa se puso se puso pie y cerro ventanas y puerta bajo llave, corrió las cortinas dejando la habitación a oscuras y con ambos brazos cargo a Miku recostándola sobre las sábanas color pastel; después la miró con su respiración entre cortada y emprendió un largo camino de besos y mordidas por toda su ropa.

Necesitaba descargar toda esa pasión que se había creado con tal sólo escucharla.

―Lukah…― gimió mezclando un suspiro con su cuerpo en total estremecimiento contagiando el cuerpo de su acompañante y sintiendo un corrientazo de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Sin tiempo que perder, las manos de la peli rosa viajaron nuevamente a una zona desconocida, pero que ella podía apostar que era un área en donde sus dedos podían gozar divinamente. Con cautela, rozó sus muslos y piernas alzando poco a poco la tela de la falda, estaba a punto de tocar el Olimpo, y hacer sentir a su compañera como una Diosa más, pero un fuerte golpeteo las tiró de lo más alto a donde habían llegado.

― ¡Luka, Miku! ― exclamó cierta rubia malhumorada mientras tocaba la puerta sin delicadeza.

Luka se petrificó justo cerca de su entrepierna.

― ¿Qué haces Neru? déjalas, quizás están en algo importante― se escuchó en tono tranquilo.

― ¡Me vale, Luka es la única que sabe cocinar aparte de Meiko!―emitió tocando nuevamente― ¡Luka sal de ahí! ¡Se que están ahí, escuché a Miku gemir con un demonio!

El par se miró entre sí sonriendo derrotadas, maldita sea, ¿el mundo no las quería ver juntas y felices acaso? Ahora maldecían internamente al par que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta por no haber asistido con los demás al dichoso picnic.

La peli rosa se acomodó su ropa nuevamente al igual que su cabello mientras intentaba calmar la llama dentro de su interior; le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Miku y fugazmente salió de su cuarto gritando y exclamando una que otra maldición a sus compañeras.

La menor por su parte se abrazó con bochorno y se enredó en las sábanas de Luka. Al menos así sentiría su esencia y calor en su ausencia.

En la cocina el par de "abusivas-corta rollo" se encontraba sentada en la mesa murmurando cosas entre sí mientras Luka cocinaba. El cuerpo de esta, se encontraba con ligeras vibraciones, después de todo, ¡estaba más que encendida! Ahora necesitaría un baño de agua fría seguramente para calmar sus ansias y apagar las brazas abrumadoras que la cegaban consumadamente.

―Hey Luka, quiero pedirte disculpas por llegar así de repente, pero tenemos hambre y bueno, Meiko no está así que…

―No te preocupes Neru, todo está perfecto― le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y la voz quebrada doblando y quebrando un par de palillos de madera.

Si las miradas mataran, la rubia ya estaría en su segundo sepelio.

Cuando ella terminó de cocinarles, les advirtió que no volvieran a molestarlas, que quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Miku. Ellas entendieron a la perfección y comieron de lo que la peli rosa les había preparado en silencio. Mientras Luka caminaba de regreso a su cuarto, abrigó un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho, amor, simplemente amor.

Nunca en su vida creyó que sentirlo sería indispensable, pero ahora que lo sentía, _más profundamente, _lo atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

―Ya regresé― dijo en voz baja abriendo la puerta y mirando dentro en dirección hacia su cama.

La vista la dejó realmente fascinada, su pequeña se encontraba mirándola de una forma tan diferente a cuando la miraba anteriormente, estaba envuelta finamente entre sus sábanas y su rostro se veía agraciadamente bello. Momento después, la peli aqua le hizo una pequeña seña de que se acercara hasta donde ella se encontraba; orden la cual Luka cumplió al pie de la letra.

En cuestión de segundos, la joven se ganó al lado de su amor acompañándola de la forma más sentimental que pudiese existir. Se colocó sobre ella y cariñosamente una lluvia de besos inició por todo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Sus expresiones de amor fueron incesantes y bañadas de dóciles caricias cargadas de dulces sentimientos, llego un punto donde el dolor y el placer se perdieron completamente, pero como amantes aceptaron todo una de la otra. Nuevas experiencias y gustos emergieron durante el acto de pasión, y juntas llegaron al punto máximo donde con sólo una ligera presión, se llegaban a sentir plenamente amadas. Ambas sabían que sólo la otra podía llegar a hacerlas sentir de ese modo tan especial y tan único.

Ah… la dulce adolescencia en su punto más alto, esa que por nada dejarías pasar por alto algo tan importante, para ellas lo era, y compartirían eso hasta el final de sus vidas.

―Eres hermosa― murmuró Luka mientras besaba la frente su compañera― me haces sentir que toco el cielo con sólo besarte― comentó alegre mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Miku sonrió entrelazando una de sus manos, cosa que la hizo notar algo curioso.

― ¿Estabas pintándote las uñas?― preguntó mirando la asimetría de color rosado que se encontraba en la mano que sostenía.

―Antes de mirar por mi ventana, si― dijo mientras le regalaba más besos a su rostro.

―Sabes, me gustaría pintártelas, pero diferente― le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mordía la boca.

* * *

Un golpe de una puerta de coche se escuchó a las afueras de la casa Vocaloid. Finalmente Luka había llegado de su recorrido desde el centro comercial y ahora caminaba a la entrada con un par de bolsas. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, y se introdujo con rumbo a su habitación; ya estando ahí, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama notoriamente cansada, y en esa posición, clavó su vista en el techo. Ah, que buen recuerdo de todo aquello; sin duda es y sería lo mejor de toda su vida.

― Simplemente lo mejor―dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

Ligeramente, sintió algo rozar sus rosados labios, sin embargo lo dejó pasar. Ella ya sabía de qué o quién se trataba, y en un giro rápido, atrapó su botín poniéndola a la cabeza.

― ¿Me extrañaste?― expuso mientras besaba el rostro de la más joven.

―Obviamente― respondió Miku dejándose mimar por ella― ¿Qué compraste?―preguntó curiosa mordiéndole sutilmente su nariz.

Luka le enseño el revés de su mano.

―Esmalte azul cielo y un poco de ropa―le dijo acariciando su rostro.

―Sí que te gustó ese tono para tus uñas― dijo riendo apaciblemente.

―Claro, tu lo escogiste para mi, además me hace sentir en el cielo cuando las veo, de igual forma que cuando te beso―finalizó antes de besarla dulcemente.

_El tono de mis uñas son algo especial, me hace querer regresar a ti, y también recordar porque mi cielo sigue teniendo esa soberbia presión en todo lo que hago. Cuando me preguntan, sólo respondo "porque me gusta", soy demasiado egoísta como para explicar su verdadero significado ¿o no?_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y? les gustó? x3 dejenme un review ouo!  
**


End file.
